vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoka Jiro
|-|School Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Kyoka Jiro (耳郎響香 Jirō Kyōka) is a student at U.A. High, training to become a Pro Hero. She is known as the 'Hearing Hero, Earphone Jack'. Kyoka has a pragmatic, unenthusiastic and rude personality which is shown a lot to those she finds irritating, in particular, her fellow classmate Kaminari, who happens to be the most common target of her snarky comments. She also is notably prone to using her Quirk to physically punish people or to keep them in line, notably Denki and Mineta. Despite the fact that she comes off as cold and indifferent, Kyoka also has a much more sensitive side, being very defensive and empathetic towards her friends and others. Kyoka has a major interest in music (rock, in particular) and owns several instruments which she is able to play to some extent. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, higher with Earphone Jack, 8-C with Amplifier Jack Name: Kyoka Jiro, "Earphone Jack" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Female Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Sound Manipulation, Enhanced Senses 'Attack Potency: Small Building level+ physically (Should be comparable to Shinsou), higher with Earphone Jack (Can casually break solid rock. Can pierce the armor of One-Point Bots and destroy them from the inside. Canceled out a sound-attack from a restrained Present Mic), Building level with Amplifier Jack (Destroyed a large portion of ground) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to other heroes in training), Transonic attack speed with Earphone Jack (Sound travels at 343 m/s) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ (Fought and fended off multiple villains along with Yaoyorozu and Kaminari) Durability: Small Building level+ (Should be comparable to Tokoyami) Stamina: High (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts) Range: Standard melee range, earlobes can stretch up to 6 meters, with a sound radius of 12 meters, higher with her amplifiers Standard Equipment: *'Speakers:' Kyoka's boots are fitted with speakers, on which she can insert her plugs into and release a deafening sound. The sound is still strong enough to shatter large boulders but can be aimed in a certain direction rather than inside an object. *'Amplifier Jack:' Devices that Kyoka can plug her jacks on, amplifying even further the sound and vibration of her heartbeats. They are worn on both her forearms. Intelligence: Above Average. Is 7th in Class 1-A's overall grades and a talented musician. Weaknesses: Sensitive hearing. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Earphone Jack: Kyoka's Quirk gives her long, flexible earlobes, resembling earphone jacks. She is able to insert her jacks into objects and amplify her own heartbeat into the object, causing havoc inside of it. She is also able to hear quiet sounds through thick objects much easier when they are inserted. The jacks are used as whips and can extend 6 meters and have a sound radius of 12 meters. With her amplification gear, the power and range of the sound are increased. *'Canceling:' Kyoka inserts her plugs into her boots and lets out a calm sound, effectively canceling out any other sounds in the area, such as Present Mic's Voice. *'Heartbeat Fuzz:' Kyoka's special move, which she slams her amplifiers into the ground, and lets out a single heartbeat, which releases a powerful soundwave, capable of shattering a large radius of ground *'Heartbeat Surround:' Kyoka removes the straps on her wrists to her Amplifiers, allowing them to freely extend out to targets while attatched to her jacks. She then releases a large soundwave through them to incapacitate enemies and bypass conventional defenses from a closer range while she stays further away. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Whip Users Category:Musicians Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8